


Paparazzi

by seri-kun (vanijane)



Series: Romeo X Romeo [2]
Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chocolate Fondue, Coming out to the world, Harry Being An Osborn, M/M, Paparazzi, Peter Has A Great Ass, Stark-Oscorp Rivalry, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanijane/pseuds/seri-kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set immediately after the events of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1593668">Public's Eye</a>.</p>
<p>As like any Osborn, Harry raised his palm and it effectively quieted the reporters’ mouths but not the clicks of cameras. He remained with that pose for a few seconds, testing how far he could go commanding their silence and relishing the control he had over this near rabid breed of people.</p>
<p>He knew that after the news bomb that dropped on all of America and possibly, the world yesterday, there was only one answer that really mattered to everyone.</p>
<p>“Yes, I am dating Peter Stark-Rogers.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paparazzi

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished watching G.B.F. (it's a really cute film!) and I just wanted to write something where Harry or Peter had to come out (but Petey did that with his dads already so Harry's left!) or something. Weeell, it's not really coming out per se but meh, this was born. :3
> 
> This is set directly after [Public's Eye](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1593668), the day after Peter and Harry's relationship was announced on the news.
> 
> **Translations:**  
>  Russian - [Romeo x Romeo](http://ficbook.net/readfic/2501557) (whole series) by [Your Sid](http://ficbook.net/authors/17554)

As Harry was coming out of the Oscorp building, his lack of sleep making him forget that going through the front door was the worst of all bad ideas, he was attacked by rapid flashes of cameras and the noisy buzz of dozens of people talking all together. He was fortunate to have his dark shades on lest the media take his bags for something else than being caused by sleepless nights thanks to mountains of paper work.

The paparazzi formed a wall between the street and himself, his bodyguards were useless—they could only form a shield around him but even they couldn’t push through such determined and gossip-passionate people. Unless Spiderman miraculously came and snatched him away (which is highly unlikely since Peter was getting beaten up in the training room by his Russian aunt), there really was no other way out of this mess.

“Mr. Osborn! Mr. Osborn!” A number of them chanted before their voices devolved to incoherent chatter from the different slew of questions they were dying to ask the young billionaire.

As like any Osborn, Harry raised his palm and it effectively quieted the reporters’ mouths but not the clicks of cameras. He remained with that pose for a few seconds, testing how far he could go commanding their silence (and he knew he could go so far) and relishing the control he had over this near rabid breed of people.

“Mr. Osborn is dead,” he said smoothly and calmly without remorse, “unless you’re here to talk to a dead guy, it’s Harry Osborn.”

That managed to get him two steps closer to pavement before the people finishing gawking and began to fire a seemingly endless supply of questions all at the same time. It was getting quite bothersome and Harry knew that after the news bomb that dropped on all of America and possibly, the world yesterday, there was only one answer that really mattered to everyone.

“Yes, I am dating Peter Stark-Rogers.”

The group, as did his bodyguards, stared at him with wide eyes as they collectively gasped as if they couldn’t believe the news or that he would admit to it so quickly. Harry rolled his eyes, he didn’t care either way but Peter was all about this secrecy thing which Harry liked to think was a product from how camera-friendly his dad was all throughout his life or it could be the result of the traumatic experience where Peter had to sit down and watch all the Captain America videos from the 40’s. Peter, though he loved taking pictures and recording things with his cameras, became all shy and bothered when he was at the other end of the lens. It was funny, actually and cute, Harry grinned.

The cameramen were quick to catch the grin Harry wore on film.

“Are you off to see Peter Stark right now?!”

“Did the late Mr. Osborn know of this?”

“Do Captain Rogers and Tony Stark know?”

Harry wanted to grunt at their faces but that was quite undignified for an Osborn and settled with a careless shrug, “if they didn’t, they certainly know now.”

“What do you think will this do to the long Stark-Osborn rivalry?”

“How will this affect the rivalry between both companies?”

“Do you think this will solve the ongoing rivalry?”

“Is this like a political union to end the long-standing rivalry?”

Whoever asked that question, and he was lucky Harry didn’t know who he was, ticked a nerve in the young blonde. Gritting his teeth and carefully chose his words so that it wouldn’t be twisted by media interpreters into something wrong and evil.

“When I first met Peter, we didn’t know or cared for this rivalry. Nothing has changed since then.”

“Does this mean your feelings for Peter are deep?”

“So, was all the hook-ups with models the past years just a phase?”

“Does this make you gay or bisexual?”

“Did Peter Stark know about the models?”

Really, Harry thought bitterly, Peter should be here with him but on a second thought, his pretty boyfriend would clamp up and probably start having a panic attack if he were surrounded by too many cameras and reporters. So, he should be damn happy and feel the love because Harry was being chewed out by the most stupidly oblivious people in the world and he was just about to have enough of it.

“All right, let me make this straight,” Harry said, taking off his shades because he just didn’t give a fuck anymore. “I can’t help it if the world likes to throw themselves at me. Models, they come and go, but Peter Stark has a great ass. You don’t let an ass like that go and now, I really need to get to my car so I can tap that ass.”

* * *

“Oh my god, what the hell was he thinking?” Peter shrieked as soon as he saw the evening news.

“Son, just be sure you’re being safe,” Steve said with a tone that was both strict and calmly.

“Oh my god, oh my god, why would he say that?!” Ignoring his pops, Peter was gripping at his hair and turning red in embarrassment.

“This is highly amusing,” Tony grinned, sharing a toast with a laughing Clint as he listened to the news and saw how his son reacted.

“Do you remember when Steve had to go through this?” Clint laughed, “dude, he was about to cry! The Captain America— _cry_! God, it was hilarious!”

“This point goes to you, Cap,” Natasha smirked and tipped back her drink.

“I wasn’t—about to—cry!” Steve insisted, turning red and remembering that shameful day when Tony blurted out to the world that Steve had the torso of Adonis and it was great with chocolate fondue.


End file.
